Finite Universe
FiniteUniverse (sometimes called "Apt-T/Finite") are the makers of Dude, Where's My Mount? and other machinimas based around World of Warcraft, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, and City of Villians. They opened a website on June 19, 2008 as "Apt-T Productions", where in September 2011, they renamed their company to "FiniteUniverse". Known works *Dude, Where's My Mount? - (2004-2005, 2007-Present) - A World of Warcraft Machinima that revolves around the world of two retards named Phil and Dave who set on an adventure of absolutly nothing. *Frank & Beans - (2009) - A Spin-off Series to Dude, Where's My Mount?, featuring Mage Francis and a new character Beanificus Darklighticus III, known as Frank and Beans. This is a series which has no recurring storyline. *Why It Fails - (2010-2011) - A show taking games and making joking remarks on why that game fails. *Dude, Where's My Mount: Wrath Shorts (2008-2009) - These were shorts created by the makers of Dude, Where's My Mount?. They showed off the beta of Wrath of the Lich King whilst using mini storylines. (e.g. Achievements: Wrath Short 17 - Achievement Unlocked, Wrath Short 34 - DONG *FireFRIGHT - (2009) - A Halloween 2009 special for Machinima.com using Halo 3: ODST. It involves two ODST's named Kilo1TangoYankee and PapaHotel1Lima on Halloween night knocking at doors wanting candy... but is anyone home at all? That is... anywhere? *1337 - (2008) - A Halo Machinima which was about Elk (Epic1337Killer) and his repetition of getting killed over and over. Apt-T no longer owns this machinima, so they will no longer create it. *Flatliners - (2008) - A One Off GTA Machinima. Dr. Fisher walks into work on the worst day of his life and see's many patients who have had strange accidents. Phil has said he will work on a sequel after DWMM10, since the episode has surpassed 1,000,000 views. *The Patriarch Tower Chronicles: 28 Below (2009) - A City of Villians show that was released on May 29, 2009. It is said to help the fans keep them waiting for Dude, Where's My Mount?. Members Some articles are taken from the Apt-T Website. Ray Butchko Raymond Butchko participates in the production of Finite Web Content. He currently resides in Seattle, WA and is a member of the Army National Guard. Jacob Filla Jacob Filla is a Project Leader for FiniteUniverse as well as a member of several production teams. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA. Becca Getsfrid Becca Getsfrid (formerly David Getsfrid) is the Creative Director of FiniteUniverse as well as a founding member. She specializes in graphic design and photography. She currently resides in Vancouver, WA. Jason Hibbs Jason "skitch" Hibbs joined Apt-T in 2009 as their Chief of Web Development and continues his work on Finite. His skills in Web Design are only outshone by his ability to play Underoath on Expert Drums. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA Phil Hutton Phillip Hutton is one of the main creators for Finite as well as a founding member. He attended Portland Community College and specializes in video production. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA." Extra members Joelle Rash Joelle Rash has provided her voice-over skills to Apt-T/Finite many times. You may know her as the Waitress from DWMM9, or Goggles Girl from "The Patriarch Tower Chronicles: 28 Below". She currently resides in Vancouver, WA. Chelsea Sprauer Chelsea Sprauer is a voice-over artist who Apt-T/Finite has brought on, most notably as Lucia in the "Dude, Where's my Mount?" series. She currently resides in Portland, OR. Charlie Murray Charlie Murray has been invaluable in keeping the WoWWiki Apt-T/Finite page up-to-date, pointing out all of our flaws and shortcomings, and generally being a great community member. He currently resides in Wiltshire, UK. Jonathan Coulton in Videos In a lot of their videos, they use Jonathan Coultons songs. In Dude, Where's My Mount: Episode Six, a banner can be seen outside with the text "Natural Museum of Coultonic History" with Jonathan on the banner and inside the building, is a picture of Phil and Dave with Jonathan. He was even credited in Episode 9 where he played "Coultorc", the orc who sang "Tom Cruise Crazy". It was actually a recording from Jonathan's show in Santa Monica, CA on October 9 2006. In the PSA for Dude, Where's My Mount, they used a reference using RE: Your Brains. The line from the song is "All we wanna do is eat your brains, we're not unreasonable, I mean no ones gonna eat your eyes" and Phil and Frank (from Dead Rising) use the lines: *Frank: God these zombies, all they wanna do is eat our brains *Phil: Well they're not unreasonable, it's not like they wanna eat our eyes Here is a list of which songs were used in each video: *Dude, Where's My Mount: Episode 6 - Mr Fancy Pants (Was a credited song but was not used) *Dude, Where's My Mount: Episode 9 - Tom Cruise Crazy *All "Dude, Where's My Mount: Wrath Shorts" have the first 8 seconds of "I'm Your Moon" at the beginning, and the song "Not About You" in each of the credits. *FireFRIGHT - Blue Sunny Day *Flatliners - You Could Be Her & I Feel Fantastic External links Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Fan sites